


falling for you — peraltiago oneshot

by lgbtperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Peraltiago, Soft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtperaltiago/pseuds/lgbtperaltiago
Summary: Jake comes back from being undercover in the mob, and his feelings for Amy are stronger than ever. Will he finally tell her now?





	falling for you — peraltiago oneshot

Jake had just got back from being undercover, and when he got to the precinct, everything looked the same but it didn't feel the same. 

He still felt strongly about his feelings for Amy – who had been dating this guy named Teddy for over three months and they were just becoming serious, and she seemed happy with. Jake could never be the person who spoils it, even though that crush on Santiago was eating him alive.

In order to try and avoid his feelings for Amy, Jake started to avoid her, and slowly, she started to notice it. He would volunteer someone else to work with her (Boyle, most of the time), their usual banter became a series of uncomfortable silence and occasional stares. He even thought about switching desks with Rosa, but it would just bring out too much unwanted attention, since no one besides Terry and Charles knew that Jake was in love with Amy.

Peralta felt awful inside for giving Amy the cold shoulder because of his own pain, but it was the best thing he could do to not ruin what she had with her boyfriend at the time.

Then, it came the day where avoiding Amy became inevitable, and Holt assigned them to work on a stakeout together, and that time no one else could help him out and switch cases, so there thety went, just the two of them.

The drive to the location was silent, if you didn't count the mellow background music playing on the radio, a pick from Amy's CD of well... mellow background songs for long trips, until Santiago paused the song and stopped the car indicating they had arrived. They couldn't leave the car before spotting their suspect, so that would be highly awkward.

— So, how have you been? I haven't talked properly to you since you came back – Amy asked, turning herself to Jake.

— Oh, I've been super. Just... you know, solving cases and... dating, like all the time. Super busy. – He replied, slightly stuttering because that was obviously a huge lie.

— Really? – Santiago raised an eyebrow — Because it really felt you were just avoiding me because of what happened between us before you left.

— For realz, with a Z. I haven't been avoiding you, Santiago, as I said, I have just been very busy lately.

— Come on, Jake. I saw you competing with Scully yesterday to see who could fill their mouth with whipped cream faster. I wouldn't call that "being busy" – She replied, using air quotes.

— Look... first of all, those were some very aggressive air quotes and second... – He took a deep breath before looking through the car window and seeing their suspect running — Damn it, our guy is getting away!

They got out of the car and followed him into an alley, and split in order to find him faster. Amy spot the perp getting into an old building, and Jake and her ran after him.

After a few minutes, Jake realized Amy was gone, so he went looking for her. Then, he heard indistinct arguing coming from outside. He slowly followed the sound, and found Amy being held by the perpetrator, who had a knife to her throat.

— Oh, if it isn't the knight in shining armory, ready to save the defenseless little princess from the big bad arsonist – The guy said, and Jake rolled his eyes, aiming his gun at him. He had never seen fear in Amy's eyes like that, but she seemed truly terrified but also a bit relieved that he had found her.

— First of all, you bastard, your metaphor is all wrong. That's the most badass woman I know and I am far from being a knight, I'd be fine with just "handsome hero cop". Now, you'll let her go, and you'll surrender, slowly.

— What if I don't? – The criminal asked, with his knife even closer to Amy's throat. Jake held his gun with a stronger grip and replied:

— Then I'll shoot you. – And before the guy could mock him again, Jake pulled the trigger, shooting him in the shoulder and Amy could successfully release herself by punching the perp in the face and throwing him on the floor so she could handcuff him.

Jake instantly called for backup and Amy ran to hug him. He held her tight and could feel his heart beating rapidly. 

— I thought I was going to die – She whispered, and Jake could feel her tearing up in relief — Thank God you showed up when you did. 

And then, it hit him. He loved that girl, and she could've died without knowing that he was still in love with her. So he took a deep breath, and said:

— Amy, you are the fiercest woman I know, and also the smartest. You could've gotten out by yourself, but... We, we are a team. The dream team. – Jake said jokingly, making Amy laugh and leave his arms for a second to wipe her tears. — And yes, as always, you were right about me avoiding you, and I know how selfish this will sound but it was only because I am deeply in love with you, Ames, but you're with Teddy, and you're happy, I could never even think about trying to ruin that happiness for you. But now, when I felt that weight leave my shoulders knowing that you were okay and nothing had happened, even though it could have, I knew that I couldn't live avoiding this anymore, because I love you, I love everything about you and I know that you don't feel the same way, and you don't have to, at all, but it's just how I feel. I'm so sorry.

Amy was in shock. She had no words to describe what she felt inside in that moment. For the first time ever, she didn't know what to say, because she couldn't believe that Jake cast himself aside just to guarantee that she would stay happy, and that, proved that he not only cared about her, but he was also willing to sacrifice his own feelings in order to succeed in maintaining her happiness. That was something she had never felt before, such pure, truthful love, not with Teddy, not with anyone. And deep down, she knew she couldn't let something like that get away, so she stopped rationalizing and kissed him. Amy held onto him, and Jake kissed her back, like she had never been kissed before. And then, Amy realized that was something she had been eager to do for a long time. And that she reciprocated everything Peralta felt about her. 

— I love you, too – She said, and Jake opened the biggest smile — But I have to break up with Teddy first, it is just not fair to him, but I cannot deny how I feel about you now and how I have been for a long time. When you told me you wished something could happen between us romantically before going undercover, I kept trying to get that out of my mind because I only kept thinking about what could go wrong instead of thinking about what could actually go right. These past few weeks have been torture for me, and I know your intentions were good, but you're my best friend above all, Jake, and I need you in my life, because I love you. I love you. And as you said, we're the dream team, we go together. 

He didn't say anything else, just pulled her her into another kiss, feeling the happiest he had ever been, and finally knowing how she felt, nothing could ever top or replace that pure joy and light he felt in his heart. And although they had a lot to figure out yet, everything felt just right, there, with her in his arms. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! i hope you enjoyed this little something i wrote, and if so, let me know so i can get motivated and create more content for you guys!! make sure to follow me on twitter and share your thoughts about this oneshot, i'll be thrilled to read and reply anything you all send. until next time, sincerely, anabea x
> 
> also a shoutout to the brooklyn nyeyen nyeyen for giving me the push i needed to post this, i love you guys! xo


End file.
